Married Against My Will
by glisana2
Summary: ALL HUMAN! Rose and Christian are forced to marry due to a contract thier parents made eight years ago. How will they get out of it? Do they even want to get out? R&R
1. Goodbye to the Past

"Rose, come in here. We need to talk about something," my mom called from the kitchen.

I took my precious time going down the stairs. The last time she said that I got The Talk. Not something I really want to relieve.

Once I reached the kitchen I saw my mom standing behind the island. "Yes Mother Dearest?"

She smiled. It was something she rarely did since my dad died. It made her look her age, instead of about ten years older than she should look. Dad's death hadn't been easy on her.

"Rose," She came up to me and took my hand. "Your going to be eighteen soon and there's something you need to know." I nodded, urging her to continue. "Do you remember when your father was put in jail?" I thought about that. I had only been ten, but I remember some of the details. Paying for lawyers and court cases had really put a hole in my parent's bank account. On top of that, Dad owed some people some money. We were really poor for a long time. We had just started really getting back on our feet when we found out about Dad's cancer.

I swallowed back the sadness that came with thinking about my father. "Yeah. I do." Mom squeezed my hand, no doubt feeling my pain. "Well, we wanted to make sure everything would be all right for you once you were older. We never wanted you to go through all the things we've had to." She paused for a moment before continuing. "So we arranged with the Ozeras to have you marry their son when you came of age." I just laughed. "Right. You almost got me with that whole 'we sold your soul to the devil thing.' Ha! Wow, that's rich."

She put a hand on my shoulder. "Rose, I'm serious." I just shook her hand off and doubled over in laughter. "Uh huh. Right. Like my own parents would sell away my future to some rich people."

She took a piece of paper out of her pocket and handed it to me. I almost shit my pants. It was a contract between my parents and the Ozeras. Fuck.

I skimmed the contract. A part really stood out to me. I read it aloud;

"_Once both Rosemarie Hathaway and Christian Ozera reach the legal age of eighteen, they will be wed. They are to be bound by the court of law for exactly ten years before they have a right to divorce. If said divorce happens Rosemarie Hathaway only gets the money that will be set up in a separate bank account where one hundred thousand dollars will be deposited each year by the Ozera family."_

"So basically I'll be paid to be married to someone _I hate?_" My mom rolled her eyes. "You do not hate Christian. You two used to play together as kids all the time."

"Yeah, with Lissa as a mutual friend. We only _hung out_ because it was required by her." Mom just laughed. But her laughing died quickly when she remembered what we were talking about.

"Look. Both of you will be eighteen soon. If I could stop this I would but the contracts signed. There's no going back. It's too late." She leaned in to hug me, but before she could I was up the stairs and behind the locked door of my bedroom.

There was no way I was going to marry Christian Ozera.

I was marrying Christian Ozera.

The Wedding March played in the background as I walked down the aisle by myself. When I used to dream of this as a little girl I pictured my dad walking me down to my husband, whom I loved. Boy was I off. My dad was dead. I was grandparent and uncle-less. I had no one. And I was walking down the aisle to a man I neither love nor remotely like. This was all wrong. At least I looked good walking into my hopeless future.

I had peered into the mirror just before I left the dressing room. I was nearly knocked back by what I saw. I had always been pretty. I hardly went a day without getting called hot by one of the guys. But today I looked utterly gorgeous. My curvy figure was covered by a form fitting white dress that was as close to slutty as you could get while still looking elegant, with a deep dip, showing off some cleavage and the bottom half of the dress covered with a diamond encrusted see-through material that laid on top of a white underneath. It was beautiful.

My hair was curled around my lightly made-up face. The veil I wore matched the see-through material. I placed the veil over my face just before I left the room.

I was pulled back into the present by the priest calling my name. "Rosemarie. Do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

I chuckled to myself. "Do I really have a choice?" The priest looked stunned for a second. "Miss, I need an 'I do.'" I sighed.

"I do." Then he turned to Christian.

"And you. Do you take this woman to be you lawfully wedded wife?"

Christian looked me over then turned back to the priest. "I would rather not. She's got a temper."

The whole church burst out laughing. I looked over at Christian's dad. If looks could kill both me and Christian would be dead.

"Sir, I need an 'I do'," The priest said, less than patiently.

"Fine. I guess I do."

The priest sighed with relief. "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Me and Christian looked at each other. Then we fake gagged. The guests busted up laughing again. I swear the priest growled.

"You," _deep breath_, "May,"_ deep breath_, "Kiss_," deep breath_," The Bride." Then the priest glared at us.

Finally, Christian took me by the waist and kissed me. I was blown away by the impact of it. Every nerve in my body was on high alert. I wrapped my arm around his neck and buried my hands in his jet black hair.

Then it ended. That's when I realized what had just happened. I'd gotten married. To Christian. My best friend Lissa's ex- boyfriend. And worst of all I had tried to make light of the situation by joking around. Christian must have been feeling the same as I did, because he did the exact same thing.

Instead of clutching hands like a normal couple would, our hands remained at our sides as we walked out of the building and got into the limo, ignoring the cheers of the crowd.

**So, what do yah think? Yes, no, maybe so? Review please!**


	2. Hello to the Luxury

**Well, Here's Chapter two. Oh, and if any of you are Sookie Stackhouse fans then check out my story "Trust Me". I'm about to update in sometime next week. I've been feeling really inspired lately. **

I looked around the foyer of the Ozera house. It was big and a deep caramel color with two large windows and a large glass door. By the stairs there was a grand piano and pictures. Most of them consisted of scenery pictures, but there was a few exceptions of family portraits, many obviously not from this generation. (Or this century for that matter.)

I looked over at Christian, who was holding my suitcase. The limo ride here was silent. We hadn't bothered even planning a honeymoon, because it was not needed,_ at all_. Even as that thought skirted through my mind, I gingerly touched my fingers to my lips, remembering the kiss at the wedding, and the heat that came with it. When I saw Christian staring at me I dropped my hand and acted like I wasn't thinking about kissing him again.

"So, umm, where do I sleep?"

He motioned with his fingers for me to follow him up the stairs. I complied, hurrying quickly behind him, to keep up with his brisk pace.

We Finally reached the top after what felt like ten minutes. I was winded. "How do you do this everyday?," I asked him in between pants.

He just shrugged. "You get used to it quick. Besides, how do you think I have such an amazing butt?" I just smiled and shook my head. When he bent over to pick my suitcase I snuck a peek, (Hey, he is my husband after all!) and saw he was right. He _does_ have a nice butt.

We walked through three hallways Till we finally reached a large set of oak double doors with a plaque above it that read "_East Wing_."

Once inside it I could see it was like a mini version of the house. There was a foyer, a den, a small bathroom, a kitchen, a formal dining room, a "sitting room"-as he called it- and a family room.

At the end of the foyer there was a gold colored spiral staircase. Once up the stairs there was a long hallway. At the end of it there was another set of double doors, only these were glass, instead of oak. Behind the glass there was a curtain, hiding the contents of the room.

Lining the hall was six doors, four of which were bathrooms, two being bathrooms. I was in awe. The "wing" alone was bigger than my small two story apartment I lived in with my mom. This was probably bigger than most family houses.

"You guys must be loaded," I said, shock sounding in my voice. Christian just shrugged.

"Were well of," he said modestly. I rolled my eyes. "Right. _Well off_. So, which one is my room?"

He led me down the hall to the glass doors. Inside was the most beautiful room I had ever seen. It was entirely adorned in gold and brown, with a bed suspended from the ceiling with wires and a gold dresser. Above the dresser was a large gold mirror with various designs etched into it. There was a door off to the side which was open, reveling a large bathroom. On the other side were (_yet another!_) set of double doors, apparently oak, but smaller than the wing's entrance doors. I toured in there and discovered a room almost identical to this one, bathroom and all. But this one had a balcony, over looking the Montana wilderness.

I turned to see Christian setting down my suitcase.

"Oh, so _this_ is my room?"

"Yeah."

"Wow"

Christian laughed. "Your obviously not used to living in the lap of luxury."

"Obviously," I mimicked.

"Well, get used to it. No matter whether we like it or not- your with me for the next ten years." We both sighed.

With that he left, leaving me alone in my room. I sat down on my hanging bed. Why me? Why do I have to throw away my future to some man I don't even like? What did I ever do? _This is the reason I don't believe in God_, I thought resentfully. Then I started to cry.

I have only cried a few times since I was old enough to control my self, one of those times was when I found out my father had cancer. Another time was when he died. I hadn't _really_ cried since then. I've had tears in my eyes, but I never let them run. Well, my record was gone now. At least I have a reason to cry though. As I heard Christian getting ready for bed on the other side of the wall I tried to control my sobs. When that failed I just put a pillow to my mouth to quiet them.

"**Rose. Rose, wake up. It's me. You really need to get up." **

When I opened my eyes his face was right there. I jumped back in surprise. "Oh my God! Do _not_ do that again!"

He doubled over in laughter. When he finally got himself under control and wiped away the tears of laughter forming in his eyes crossed his arms. "Well geeze _Darling_, I was just trying to wake you up."

I glared at him. "Well _Dear_, your face is not the most delightful thing to wake up to in the morning." He stuck his tongue out at me. "Come on Rosie, giddy on up." I rolled my eyes and slid my body out from under the covers. I looked down at my pillow. It was laced with mascara darkened tears.

I walked over to the large mirror that hung over my dresser. I was a mess. I had mascara streaks running down my face and my eyes were blood shot. My cheeks were blotchy and I could smell my breath from inside my mouth. Gross. I ran to the place Christian put down my suit case, but it was no where in sight. "Where is it?," I asked, panicked.

He pointed to and almost invisible outline on the wall. "Your dressy cloths are hanging in the closet. Your pajamas, older shirts, jeans, and _undergarments_ are in the dresser. All your beatifying products are in the bathroom over there." He pointed to the door of the adjoining bathroom. Then I thought about all the items he just named.

"I don't know if I should thank you for putting away my stuff or slap you for touching my underwear."

"Hey, hey, hey Rosie. It's _our _underwear now." I could tell how hard it was for him to hold back his laugh.

"Great. When you want to wear my thongs you can touch them. Until then, keep your hands off."

"Okay, I'll make you a deal. I won't touch them if you walk around in one for a little while. Model for me." He winked.

"Touch them all you want." I wasn't sure if the disgust in my voice was real or if I just wanted it to be real.

"Darn." He smiled and walked out.

Maybe this whole marriage thing wouldn't be so bad if everyday was like this. I knew in my head it wasn't, but a girl could dream, right?


	3. The Servant I Slept With

**Here we go; Chapter 3. I've been waiting to bring this character into the story and I felt this was the perfect way. And don't worry, it may seem a little graphic at first, but it's really not.**

I reached out my hand, searching for a towel. I sighed when I didn't feel one. I opened the shower curtain and dashed into my room. Just as I reached my bed the door opened. I reached for my comforter only to realize my bed was made- for once- and it was impossible to get it un-tucked in such short notice. I was exposed to my visitor.

A deep, accented voice gasped. I looked up waiting for this tall, handsome intruder to leave- but he did. He just stood there staring a me, his dark brown eyes getting darker by the second.

"Uh, what are you doing in my room?"

That startled him out of his lust-induced trance. "Huh? Oh, _s-s-sorry. _I didn't mean to stare- your just so beautiful." I felt the heat spreading to my cheeks as he said that.

"Um, thank you. My name is Rose Hatha- I mean Ozera." I extended my hand.

He looked down at it with a fearful glance that seemed so out of place on his strong, handsome face. "Oh. Your Mr. Ozera's new wife. I am so sorry for walking in on you."

I blushed at being recognized as Christian's wife, after all- it doesn't feel like were married. I wonder if that means I'm allowed to have fun…like with this stranger in my room. A girl does need a little bit of fun, doesn't she? Does Christian have sex with people? That thought brought a strange surge of jealousy that was completely uncalled for, I mean we may be married but were not really _together_. Screw it, I want to go for it. Sex, I mean.

"It's fine. Did you like what you saw?," I purred, seductively.

He smiled. "Yes I did. I'm Dimitri Belikov, at your service. Literally. I work for you."

I laughed. "Then I command you to lay on that bed." He complied. Then I got what I wanted.

...0.0

Afterwards he left, continuing with his duties. It was then I felt terrible. I cheated on my husband, even if it was just a signed contract that held us together. A husbands a husband- no matter the circumstances. And to top it off, I slept with someone I barely knew.

I got dressed then sat on my bed. _I'm such a slut_, I thought angrily. What in the Hell is my problem?

Then I walked to the living room and stared at the blank T.V in the fetal position.

An hour later I heard one of the oak doors open and footsteps in the foyer. Christian's form appeared holding a large box full of books, posters and clothing.

"What's that," I asked him, pushing down the guilt.

"Oh, stuff from my old bedroom."

"Old bedroom? I asked confused.

"Well, before you came I had a bedroom in the main section of the upstairs. Now it's here, in this mini house."

"I wouldn't really call it a mini house," I muttered.

He laughed. I was nice and velvety. His blue eyes sparkling. He set the box down and took a seat next to me. "Do you sit in a ball staring at a black television often?"

"Actually yes, It's my favorite channel." He rolled his eyes and smiled.

"What's wrong?" He actually looked concerned.

"Seriously? _What's wrong?_ This whole thing is wrong! I'm married to some guy I barley knew!"

"At least you didn't wake up in Vegas next to some guy you barley knew with a ring on your finger and a baby in your stomach."

"I guess that's one way to look at it…" I said slowly. Shit! Dimitri didn't use a condom. What if I am pregnant! I started to shake.

Christian stared down at me shocked. "Are you cold?" I shook my head, though it was probably not noticeable with my body's convulsing. He put his arms around me, in an attempt to comfort me. It felt so good. Slowly I stopped shaking. "Thank you." I don't think he heard me though, because he didn't let go, he just kept holding on. I smiled into his chest. Every nerve on high alert. Just his arms around me felt better than Dimitri's kisses. I waited for the shaking to start again with that thought- but they didn't. Not with Christian's arms around me.

Finally he let go. I internally sighed. He got up and walked into the kitchen. I fell asleep to the sound of him preparing food.

I awoke to the smell of smoke and the blaring fire alarms. Christian was yelling into an intercom telling someone it was fine and they weren't needed.

I got up and walked into the kitchen only to see Christian trying to beat down the flames licking up from in the stove. "Jesus Christ Pyro! Trying to kill us? I know I can be a little annoying- but this is a little too extreme- don't yah think?"

He turned and glared at me in response.

I grabbed got a pan of water, opened to stove and threw it in. The fire grew more intense then went out. "Thank God! For a second I was scared the stove was gonna explode or something."

Christian just rolled his eyes. "Oh don't worry Pyro- no thanks necessary," I said sarcastically.

"Okay." I rolled my eyes. "The dinner didn't live- did it?" He shook his head. "Damn! I'm starving! I haven't eaten all day."

"What do you do when I'm gone then? Stare at blank screens all day?"

I felt the tears burn in my eyes. My conscience felt worse than my now blistering hand from opening the stove. Why should I even feel guilty? Were not even together! It's not like he even likes me.

But I had to tell him, even if he didn't care. I couldn't go on like this. "I slept with one of the workers," I blurted out.

He looked surprised, but not angry. "Who?" I adverted my eyes from Christian's. "Dimitri." His mouth dropped. "You had sex with Dimitri?" I nodded.

"That's Tasha's fiancée."

"WHAT? Then why was he in my room?," I asked confused.

"What do you mean?"

"When I got out of the shower he came in."

"Oh," He said. "Dimitri works for us, that's how he met Tasha." "Oh…," I said slowly.

"Yeah…," He said, equally as slow. We stood awkwardly for a few seconds. "I'm gonna go order some pizza," He said abruptly, and left the room.

"Bye," I said in a whisper as I heard the large oak door open and close. I chewed on my lower lip. What did Christian think about me sleeping with Dimitri? He didn't seem mad. Only when he found out it was Tasha's boyfriend that I had sex with did he seem to even remotely care.

So why had I felt so guilty. I knew this would be the response. Maybe, just maybe, I had wanted him to yell at me, to tell me that he hated me, to show _some_ feeling of betrayal.

Christian just brushing me off was like a slap in the face. One I wished I could return, but something was stopping me. Was I actually starting to _care_ for Christian Ozera?

**What do you guys think? Too soon to make her start falling for him? What did you think about the whole Dimitri thing? Review and tell me what you think!**


	4. Old Memories Lead to New Ones

_**So I've thought about it… and in the end I decided not to redo my story. I started it, I need to finish it. Heck, maybe by the end I like it a lot. Here you go;**_

I sighed in relief as I stared down at the little white fortune teller I held in my hands. A blue minus; not pregnant.

I haven't run into Dimitri since that day, and that was two weeks ago. I wasn't sure whether it was because I was avoiding him, or if he was avoiding me. Ether way, I didn't really care- I just prayed the streak would continue. No way in Hell was prepared for any run-in that might occur.

As I walked down the stairs to the lower story of our large suite, I smelt the bacon frying in the kitchen. I really hoped Pyro wasn't trying to burn down the mansion again.

As I stepped into the small, cream-colored kitchen, I saw Christian standing at the stove, his midnight black hair still messy from sleep. He wasn't wearing a shirt, just a pair of blue pajama pants. With every move of his arms I saw his slight muscles bulge. I was strangely mesmerized by his pale skin. I shook my head and forced myself to stop looking at him. "Get a hold of yourself, Rose," I whispered.

Christian turned around and his eyes widened in surprise. "Oh. Your up. Good morning." He scraped the bacon from the pan onto a plate and set it at the center of the table, along with a heaping plate of toast and another one of eggs. "Would you like anything to drink?"

I shook my head. "No thank you." Christian just shrugged and got himself some orange juice. He set the glass on the table and began to pile food on his plate. I sat down across from him but only took a piece of toast. I had been this way since that day two weeks ago when I confessed to sleeping with Dimitri. The quiet coldness I was getting from Christian was eating me alive, taking all my hunger with it. It was hard to tell he was ignoring me, but I noticed. We only spoke when absolutely necessary and even then we just spoke formally.

Christian eyed the toast wearily, but didn't say anything. We ate in silence for a while; him taking forkfuls from his mountain of breakfast food, me nibbling on my toast. Finally he set his fork down and looked at me.

"You need to eat more. Your too thin." He stared at me, waiting for a reply.

"I'm not hungry. I haven't been for a while."

Christian rolled his eyes. "Oh, bullshit. I've known you since we were kids. Your _always_ hungry."

"Well I'm not now!" I screamed at him as I threw back my chair and got up. As I walked out of the kitchen I heard Christian sigh as he went to clean up the breakfast. I threw on my coat and went up stairs to my bedroom and went out onto my balcony. I stared off into the distance at the Montana wilderness. I didn't even notice my door open or footsteps follow me onto the balcony, making me jump when a hand rested itself on my shoulder. "I'm sorry," Christian said as I turned around to face him.

"You should be. You scared the shit out of me. I should break your face right now." "I meant about breakfast. I know how hard this must be on you. I get it. This hasn't been all rainbows and unicorns for me ether." "Rainbows and unicorns? Really? What the hell are you on?"

"Shut up, Rose. You know I mean."

"Yah… I know."

"So… I'm sorry about breakfast." I rolled my eyes. "I forgive you, I guess."

"Thank you Rosie."

"No problem, Chrissie." Christian frowned. "Don't call me that."

"Sure thing… Pyro." He glared at me. "Or that."

"Does it make you feel bad?" He nodded. "Yes. Yes, it does."

"Then I think I'll keep calling you that." Just then Christian got an evil look in his eye as he smiled the way the Grinch did when he decided he would steal Christmas.

He roped one arm around my neck and brought his other fist up to my scalp. He dug his knuckles into the top of my head repeatedly. The more I tried to yell and wiggle away, the further in he dug his knuckles. Finally after what seemed like hours he stopped. I rubbed my head to ease the sting. "You asshole. Did you really just give me a noggie? You are so immature." "You stared it." He was trying to bite back his laughter.

"What are we- in third grade?"

"No. In third grade you were throwing worms down my pants." I laughed as I recalled that day.

_We were at recess, before Christian started going to his fancy privet school. He was pushing Lissa on the swing. I was jealous of the way he was making her laugh, so I dug in the flower bed in the middle of the playground until I found a big, slimy worm. _I think I named him Timmy.

Anyways,_ I snuck up behind Christian and thrust the worm down his pants. He jumped around and swatted at his pants until Timmy flew out his pant leg._

_Christian glared at me then tackled me to the ground. We pulled each other's hair while Lissa and the recess monitors tried to tare us apart. Finally I brought my knee up to his 'jewels' and put so much power behind it he flew three feet in the air and landed beside me in the concrete, moaning and hissing in pain. _

_I laughed as the monitors hauled me away to the principles office._

I laughed for a good five minutes while Christian just stood there and watched me, with an odd smile on his face. When I ran out of breath and stood up straight I was surprised to find Christian right in front of me, a breath away.

Then, suddenly he whipped his arms around me and kissed me.


	5. Gone Crazy

My head swam. Desperately, I grasped for my thoughts. Finally, I came to my senses, reaching my arms up and pushing Christian away. "What the hell?," I yell at him.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "Why the hell did you do that?," I ask. Christian shrugged. "I don't know. It seemed like the right thing to do... you know, like something in a movie."

"Yah, well that would be nice if we were living in a God damned fairy tail- but were not! I was forced to marry you and live here! I would much rather be at home with my mother. Not stuck here in this freaking _city_ of a house. So you can take your kisses and shove 'em right up your butt hole." Once I finished my rant I took a second to breath. Christian blue eyes hardened.

"I was just trying to be nice. You don't have to be a bitch to me, Rose." With that he walked away.

"Christian, wait!" I called after him, but it was hopeless. He didn't turn around or even stop for a second before going back into the house, slamming the balcony door behind him.

Why did I even say any of those mean things? That was horrible. He was just trying to be nice. Well he deserved it, called another part of my mind. He kissed me and I liked it- so maybe I should have slapped him. He had no right to do that. _Wait...what?_

Did I really just admit to liking his kiss? No. Thats impossible. I mean... it's _Christian_, my best friends ex-boyfriend- And my husband, another part of me called- I can't possible have... _feelings_... for him. Can I?

Just then my head began to throb, so I left my beautiful vista and my thoughts behind for the security of my warm bed.

'_I need help. Mental help,' _I thought to myself. Clearly I'm way too fucked up in the head to sort things out by myself.

As I stared up at the ceiling from the comfort of my warm, comfortable bed, I heard a creak in the room adjacent to mine, followed by a laugh.

Confused, I got up and walked to the door that separated Christian's room from my own. A loud moan sounded as I pressed my ear to the wood.

'_No way. He is NOT having sex...,'_ I told myself. I was proven wrong by a girl's giggle. I clenched my jaw and stood up straight.

I grabbed the handle and pulled, opening one of the double-doors. "Don't mind me," I called, as I strode across the room. "Just heading off to the kitchen to get something to drink. Continue what you doing."

The girl gasped and Christian growled, but I refused to knowledge either.

"You could knock first," he called after me. Ignoring him, I finally reached to door leading to the hallway and left.

"Asshole," I muttered, to the closed door behind me.

"Who was that?," I heard the girl ask. "Oh, just my wife," Christian replied. I chuckled as I went down the stairs.

When I got into the kitchen I grabbed a glass from the sink and chugged it, then refilled it and sat down at the table, sipping from the glass.

Soon I heard footsteps down the stairs and the girl stood in the kitchen down ways, cloths wrinkled and clearly put on in a rush. Her blond hair was in dissaray. "I'm so sorry. I had no idea. Christian never mentioned you... I would have never...if I had known... I'm sorry." Her green eyes sparkled with tears.

"Don't sweat it," I said. "Were not even really married. It was all some-"

"Quick Vegas thing. Nothing serious. But the divorce is taking a while. We were really drunk," Interrupted Christian, as he appeared, seemingly out of thin air.

"Oh... really?," The girl looked at me questioningly.

"Um... yeah. Totally. Just some drunken hook up. Too bad he got me pregnant..."

"What?," They both yell in unison.

"Yup. Guess I should carry around a baby on board sign when I go places. Maybe tattoo 'I'm a father' on Chrissy's head."

"And you knew about this?," She turned to Christian, eyes full of disgust.

"What? No-," He stuttered out. "I had no-"

"Don't lie, Christian... you knew- thats why the divorce is taking so long."

"You sicken me!," Said the girl to Christian. "Never call me again. Not even after your... divorce." Then she turned to me. "Your such a strong woman. You deserve way better than this asshole. Stay strong!" With that she sent a glare over at Christian and walked out.

"Wait!," Christian called, only to be answered by the slam of the oak doors. He turned to me. "Your...pregnant? He got you pregnant?" I shook my head and smiled. He glared at me. "Your a sick bitch. You know that right?"

"Hey," I responded. "I'm not the one who had sex with some chick while my pregnant wife was in the other room."

Christian narrowed his eyes. "No. Your just the one who slept with the maid while I was out the first day after we got married."

My mouth hung down. I thought he had forgiven me for that. I could find no words to describe my shame and tell him how sorry I was. For once I, Rose Hathaway, was speechless.

"And then," he continued, "When I try and forget and tell myself, 'Hey! She is, after all, my wife, and even though she broke our pretend vows and cheated on me, I can't do the same.' I mean- I'm a guy, I need pleasure. Even if it's just a kiss. I can't go ten years without any sort of _physical_ attention from a woman. So I decide, 'Well, maybe we can have something. Maybe not love- but something to keep us both satisfied and I kiss you- you push me away and criticize me as though I did something wrong. Me! Then I go out and get the thing I've been craving for months, and you somehow make an ass out of me, when I tried to work something out between us to where I didn't have to break my vows. Even fake they are still supposed to mean something!"

Finally he closed his mouth and stopped talking. I felt as though a pile of bricks fell onto me, knocking the air out of me. I fell from my chair, tears streaming. "I'm sorry," I whispered. "I didn't realize."

"Obviously," he quipped. For a moment I struggled, trying to regain my composure. When that was achieved I sat back up in my chair. Christian took the seat across from me. "I'm sorry," he said. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

I shook my head. "You were right. I'm a bitch. My feelings deserved to be hurt. Hell, maybe they should have been crushed, for the way I've treated you. I never considered you point of view. Can you forgive me?"

Christian nodded. "Yes- but we need to work something out. I can't go ten years without anything. I need your permission to, you know, sleep with other people."

My heart sunk at his words. Am I not good enough for him? Wait- What? Not good enough for him? I don't even like him! Not like... that.

"No...," The word flew out of my mouth before I had time to stop it. Christian's eyes widened in surprise. "W-wha-what?," he stuttered. "Are you serious?"

I rose from my chair and walked over to him and kissed him. I'd officially gone crazy.


	6. AN New Story

Hey guys! So... basically I hate this story. Reading back I can see all my bad writing and the sped plot and all the other crap that makes me angry. So I'm re-making the story! Chapter one should be posted later tonight! Thank you everyone for reviewing and I live you guys for that! But now I want to make a story that everybody can love. One that doesn't make me feel like a total idiot! I'm going to be deleting the other story on Tuesday so hopefully all the fans get a chance to see this message. I really love you guys! Getting reviews just makes my day! Maybe my next story will actually deserve all the reviews you guys gave me!


End file.
